


Our Affair

by buahlemon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Affairs, Character Death, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 01:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buahlemon/pseuds/buahlemon
Summary: Sudah hampir lima tahun Naruto menikah dengan Sakura. Pernikahan itu terlihat sangat bahagia, tanpa ada yang sadar kalau Naruto memiliki hubungan gelap dengan sekretarisnya, Hinata. Sampai pada akhirnya Sakura meninggal dunia, sehingga membuat Naruto bebas berhubungan dengan Hinata.Satu hal yang Naruto inginkan sekarang adalah membuat Hinata segera hamil dan memaksa wanita itu untuk menikahinya.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 2





	Our Affair

**Author's Note:**

> "NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO. TIDAK ADA KEUNTUNGAN MATERIAL YANG SAYA DAPATKAN DARI PEMBUATAN FANFIC INI."

**Happy Reading ^.^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah hampir lima tahun Naruto Uzumaki menikah dengan Sakura Haruno yang merupakan teman semasa kecilnya. Pernikahan itu terlihat sangat bahagia, tanpa ada yang sadar kalau Naruto memiliki hubungan gelap dengan sekretarisnya. Sampai pada akhirnya, terjadi hal yang mengerikan pada istri dari direktur muda tersebut.

Sakura meninggal dunia.

Kecelakaan lalu lintas, itulah yang tertulis di laporan kematiannya. Dan tak ada satu pun orang yang meragukan hal tersebut. Saat ini, semua mata hanya tertuju ke arah Naruto Uzumaki yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan akibat peristiwa mengejutkan tersebut.

Kecuali satu orang, Hinata Hyuga.

Wanita itu tahu kalau saat ini Naruto sedang bahagia karena ia bisa bebas berhubungan dengan dirinya.

.

.

.

Akhirnya upacara pemakaman Sakura telah selesai. Hinata yang bekerja sebagai sekretaris dari Naruto Uzumaki tentu saja dibuat lelah dengan segala persiapannya. Tapi sekarang ia sudah bisa bernapas lega dan bisa mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

"Hahh..." Wanita berambut hitam panjang itu menidurkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur yang ada di apartemennya. Ya, apartemen yang sengaja dibeli Naruto untuk dirinya.

"Sudah hampir seminggu ya?" gumamnya saat mengingat ia sudah tidak tidur dengan Naruto selama lebih dari seminggu semenjak mereka sibuk untuk menyiapkan upacara pemakaman Sakura. Mereka berdua tidak bisa mencari waktu untuk berduaan.

Saat ia akan memejamkan matanya sejenak, tiba-tiba indra pendengarannya mendengar suara lubang kunci yang dibuka dari luar. Bibir Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya. Hanya satu orang selain dirinya yang memiliki kunci apartemen ini.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Demi menyambut Naruto, Hinata segera bangun dan berdiri di depan pintu. Matanya dapat melihat Naruto yang sedang berjalan cepat ke arahnya. Ia sudah siap ingin mencium dan memeluk lelaki itu. Sayangnya pria itu tidak menciumnya melainkan membalikkan tubuh Hinata kemudian menghimpitnya ke tembok.

"Na-Naruto? Ada apa?" tanya Hinata saat hanya tersisa jarak sekitar lima sentimeter antara dirinya dan tembok kamarnya.

Naruto tidak menjawab, lelaki itu malah dengan tergesa-gesa mengangkat rok hitam Hinata ke atas kemudian merobek celana dalamnya. Saat telinga Hinata mendengar suara ikat pinggang Naruto yang terlepas, perempuan itu tersenyum. "Dasar tidak sabaran."

"Diamlah, kau tinggal menerimanya saja."

JLEB!

"Ahk... Hshh... akhirnya!" desah Naruto saat ia berhasil memasukkan penisnya ke vagina Hinata. "Menungging yang benar, Hinata," ucapnya.

"Uhh..." Hinata hanya bisa meringis pelan saat vaginanya yang masih kering dimasuki paksa dengan kejantanan Naruto yang besar.

Sekretaris Naruto itu sedikit menurunkan tubuhnya agar Naruto bisa lebih mudah menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Bagus, Hinata."

"Akh! Pe-pelan-pelan... Akh! Akh! Akh!" tubuh Hinata terhentak-hentak keras begitu Naruto mulai bergerak. Kedua tangannya menumpu pada tembok, berusaha agar wajahnya tidak membentur tembok.

Tangan Naruto tak tinggal diam. Selagi penisnya mengocok vagina Hinata dengan sangat brutal, kedua tangan kokoh Naruto mulai melucuti satu per satu pakaian Hinata hingga wanita itu bertelanjang dada.

"Engg! Ahh! Ah! Akh!" lenguh Hinata kencang saat Naruto semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Sepertinya sebentar lagi ia akan mencapai klimaksnya.

"Ishh!" Naruto mendesis saat merasakan otot-otot vagina Hinata mulai menjepit penisnya. Kedua tangan Naruto kini maju ke depan dan meremas kencang payudara besar Hinata.

"Akkhh! Ja-jangan kencang-kencang engg... uhhh..."

Lidah Naruto juga mulai menjilat cuping telinga Hinata hingga membuatnya semakin kenikmatan. Sesuatu di bawah sana ingin segera keluar. Matanya terpejam merasakan semua sentuhan Naruto. "Naruto... a-aku... eng... ahhhhnnn..."

Cairan vagina Hinata merembes membasahi penis Naruto hingga membuat laki-laki itu menyeringai. Naruto makin menempelkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Hinata agar wanita itu tidak bisa melarikan diri. Biasanya di saat seperti ini, wanita itu akan melepaskan penyatuan tubuhnya agar cairan klimaks Naruto tidak tumpah di dalam rahimnya. Tapi kali ini Naruto tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Laki-laki itu makin menghimpit tubuh Hinata ke tembok sambil mempercepat tempo gerakannya. "Enghh sebentar lagi," racau Naruto.

Saat klimaksnya hampir mendekat, Hinata segera sadar dan berusaha menyikut tubuh Naruto, tapi-

"Ahhnn..." desah Naruto lantang saat spermanya menyembur dengan kencang ke rahim Hinata. Naruto terus menghimpit tubuh Hinata ke tembok sampai penisnya berhenti menembakkan sperma.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa melebarkan matanya, walaupun ia juga merasa nikmat saat cairan hangat Naruto memenuhi perutnya.

Setelah Naruto mencabut penisnya, Hinata segera berbalik badan dan mendelik ke arah lelaki itu. "Apa yang kau laku-hmm!"

Ucapan Hinata terputus karena mulutnya dibungkam oleh bibir Naruto. "Hmm!"

Naruto mengemut bibir Hinata dengan penuh nafsu. Tak ada bagian yang tidak dimanjakannya. Mulai dari mengemut bibir bawah Hinata, kemudian bibir atas Hinata, dan dilanjutkan dengan menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Hinata.

"Uhmm..." desah Hinata tertahan. Sejenak Naruto melepaskan ciuman mereka hingga kedua mata itu dapat saling menatap. Tapi belum satu detik terlewat, Naruto kembali mengunci bibir Hinata dengan ciumannya.

Salah satu tangannya memelintir puting payudara Hinata hingga membuat wanita itu merinding.

Saat Naruto berhenti menciumnya, Hinata segera melancarkan aksi protes. "Ba-bagaimana kalau aku hamil, Naruto?”

"Tenang saja, Sayang," sahut Naruto sambil mengecup pipi Hinata kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hinata. "Aku sudah membawa obat pencegah kehamilan. Kau hanya perlu meminumnya nanti. Mengerti, hm?"

Amarah Hinata mulai menghilang. "Baiklah kalau begitu," balas Hinata tanpa melihat Naruto yang sedang menyeringai di sebelahnya.

"Kalau begitu bisa kita mulai ronde kedua? Aku sangat merindukanmu, Sayang."

Hinata tersenyum, kemudian menaikkan salah satu kakinya ke pinggang Naruto hingga penis Naruto tepat berada di depan lubang peranakan Hinata. "Masukkan, Sayang."

JLEB!

Tanpa menunggu lagi Naruto segera memasukkan penisnya dengan sekali hentakan.

"Aaahhnnnn~" desah Hinata lantang sambil menengadah ke atas. "Penismu nikmat sekali, Naruto."

Pada akhirnya mereka terus menerus melakukan hubungan intim hingga fajar menyingsing demi mengganti satu minggu di saat mereka tidak bisa bersama. Naruto bahkan tidak ingat sudah berapa kali ia mengisi rahim Hinata dengan benihnya.

Satu hal yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah membuat Hinata segera hamil dan memaksa wanita itu untuk menikahinya.

‘Kau bahkan tidak tahu kalau obat yang kuberikan adalah obat penyubur,’ ucap Naruto dalam hati saat ia melihat Hinata meminum obat yang ia bawa setelah mereka selesai dengan kegiatan intim mereka.

"Kau harus rajin meminum obat itu, Hinata. Karena aku bisa saja menidurimu setiap hari."

Hinata mengedipkan salah satu matanya setelah meletakkan sekotak obat itu di atas meja. Perempuan bermata kelabu yang masih dalam keadaan telanjang itu perlahan merangkak ke atas tempat tidur dan mencium bibir Naruto sekilas.

"Apapun akan aku lakukan asalkan kau memenuhi segala kebutuhanku."

Naruto menoleh kemudian menggulingkan tubuhnya hingga Hinata berada di bawahnya. "Satu ronde lagi bagaimana, Sayang?"

Mata Hinata melihat penis Naruto yang sudah tegak berdiri itu. "Tentu sa-AHHH!"

Dan lagi-lagi Naruto menyetubuhi Hinata sebelum akhirnya keduanya mandi dan berangkat ke kantor dengan mobil berbeda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**


End file.
